Twisted Love
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: To be loved, is what all the young girl wanted. To have a hand to hold, lips to kiss, and a shoulder to cry on. Love isn't all that innocent, and with no experience, Clare Edwards will find out, just how dark this world can be. /AU/Rated M/
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I know what you're all thinking "new story! Really?! Is she serious?" Well, the answer is yes, I am. I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while and I'd like you all to read this story. Please enjoy the first chapter of "Twisted Love"...

**Twitter: Cliffhanger Girl**

**Tumblr: Cliffhangy Girl**

NO Beta Reader (:

**Summary:** To be loved, is what all the young girl wanted. To have a hand to hold, lips to kiss, and a shoulder to cry on. Love isn't all that innocent, and with no experience, Clare Edwards will find out, just how dark this world can be. /AU/

**Rated M:** Sexual Content/Language/Dark Themes

**Ages: **

Clare-16

Eli-18

* * *

**_Twisted Love_**

**_"True love burns the brightest, but the brightest flames leave the deepest scars."_**

**ElijahG123:** You're so beautiful...your eyes, your cute little curves, those dimples that form when you smile...Clare Edwards, I love you.

**ClareEdwards**: We haven't even met...you can't love someone just because their profile picture looks nice.

**ElijahG123:** We've been talking over this stupid crap for a month...and I think it's about time we take our talking to the next level.

**ClareEdwards:** I don't know...if my parents found out I was talking with a boy online they'd call the police and take all my electronics away. Which, is understandable. If I found out my sixteen year old daughter was fooling around on the computer with a stranger...I'd definitely blow a gasket.

**ElijahG123:** There's two things I must question in your statement. 1) Fooling around? 2) Blow a gasket? Where are you from, the 1920s?

**ClareEdwards**: Hahaha, you're really funny Elijah. You can take that with you to your grave (: .

**ElijahG123:** Gladly. So, what do you say? Call me. 1-917-652-4566.

**ElijahG123:** I dare you.

**ClareEdwards:** I don't think it's such a good idea...

**ElijahG123:** What's the worst that could happen? Oh you're right, I could stab you through the phone and slice your ear off. (:

Clare stared down at the cellphone in her hands, and glanced back between the clock that read "2:55AM", and the message from her secret admirer she had met in an online social networking site. It was just one night, where she was extremely bored and needed someone to talk to.

That someone, is ElijahG123 from Brooklyn, New York.

**ClareEdwards:** I don't think I should call...what if my mom hears me?

**ElijahG123:** Call the number...you don't have to speak, I will.

Without hesitation, Clare's fingers blazed over the keypad faster than lightening. She was excited to hear this boys voice, and most of all, intrigued by what he had to say. This would be the first time hearing his voice, out of texting/IM'ing/Emailing everyday, back and forth, for one month.

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring...**_

**ClareEdwards:** Calling you...

"I'm well aware you're calling me Ms. Edwards. This late in the night? Scandalist!" She couldn't help it, the chuckle that escaped her lips was utterly impossible to prevent. His voice was deep, yet soft as well. His tone was gentle, yet mockingly at the same time.

"Good...morning, Clare Edwards. I just wanted you to call me, so I could say that you have the cutest little giggle in the world, and I'm going to marry you some day. Since the first moment I saw your picture on Facerange, I knew that you were the one. You have no flaw, Miss Clare. You're this perfect, alluring, extravagant, cute, adorable, hot, sexy woman who deserves to be praised everyday of her life, and taken care of. I'm sorry that that jackass KC didn't see that in you, but I do. You've been through a lot, but i'd like to be there for the rest of your time. Clare Edwards, will you be my..."

_**Her heart stopped.**_

Was he going to ask her to be...his girlfriend?

They were five hundred and two miles away, how could it ever work? Especially with Clare's controlling parents and overprotective step-brother, how could Clare visit Eli, or even...Eli visit Clare? Long distance relationships are said to be the hardest things ever, and how could two people do it, without ever meeting?

She just heard his voice, how could he be taking such a big step already?

"Hello? Clare? Are you there?" Eli called out, breaking Clare from her staring contest with the wall.

"I'm sorry", she whispered, "I'm here."

"I asked you a question...kind of waiting for the answer." He complained teasingly, as if he had somewhere to go.

"What was the question? I'm sorry, I blanked out a bit, for a couple of seconds." She admitted, full of embarrassment.

"I asked you to be my best friend silly!" He exclaimed loudly, Clare's ears ringing from his surprisingly high pitch.

"Of course I will, Eli."

Silence filled the conversation, and all that could be heard was Clare's low breathing. She had become worried that Eli was unhappy with her answer, or perhaps he asked a different question, and chickened out on repeating the real one.

Clare's heart pounded, as Eli admitted, "Clare...I don't know, if you feel the same way but...you honestly, have the cutest voice in the world. I just..I want to hug the shit out of you right now. You sound so cute and cuddly and just...I'd kill to wrap blankets around the both of us, and snuggle all day tomorrow instead of being on this computer talking..."

"Best friends cuddle? Who would've known?" Clare whispered jokingly, engaging in the conversation and not letting the chance of her mother waking up in the middle of the night to see her on the phone with a "stranger" from the internet, worry her.

"Clare...will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, his throat sounding strangely dry.

The entire conversation, Eli had been calm, cool, and collected. Until, it came to this very question. Clare could picture him sitting by his computer, his leg shaking, while biting his lip so roughly, drawing blood from nervousness. A drip of sweat falling from his forehead, while he gripped his phone tightly.

"Yes."

_**With she didn't know, was that answer was the beginning to unleashing all corruption and evil into Clare Edwards' world. **_

* * *

**10 reviews to continue! Let me know what you guys think!**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Glad you all enjoyed the first installment to Twisted Love. I want you guys to know that this story, is very, very important to me. It's going to speak a message. I promise, it's original. I love you all, you're amazing! Thank you for all your reviews, and subscriptions/favorites! They mean the world to me! Please enjoy the second chapter of "Twisted Love"...

**Twitter:** Cliffhanger Girl

**Tumblr:** Cliffhangy Girl

No Beta Reader!

**WARNING: THIS IS AU AND** **CHARACTERS ARE OUT OF CHARACTER! **

* * *

**_Twisted Love_**

**_ "When I saw how much pain love could bring I felt sorry for those in love, when I saw how much joy love could bring I envied those in love."_**

**Clare**

"So...who's the new boyfriend?"

Clare's body jolted slightly in the school hallway, obviously startled by the way her best friend, Bianca, had easily targeted her and saw how giggly she'd been acting in the past two weeks ever since she became..._Eli's girlfriend_.

Although Clare had in deed became someone's someone, she was too nervous/embarrassed to admit to anyone where she met this boy, and how they never even touched hands yet.

"Come on Clare, spill it...your secret is safe with me." Bianca patted the bench seat next to her, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively to get her best friend to join her.

"Well...it's this guy...his name, is E-Eli."

Clare had been practicing the way she said his name for the past few weeks, and could never get it through her lips without a stutter. He made her so nervous, and tingly, in the**_ best_** way possible.

The two had spent endless amounts of hours talking, laughing, and giggling on the phone.

To much of her surprise, Clare's mother never bothered her. To her, she saw her daughter blossoming, and starting to socially expand. Perhaps, a little social butterfly in the making.

**_She was proud. _**

"Where does he live? What school does he go to? What's his name? Girl what's his number, I'm glad I came, can I take your order!" Bianca teased, and the two friends laughed, their eyes roaming the Degrassi hallways.

"Seriously Clare, why is it so hard to talk about him? Are you dating yet or...is it complicated?"

"Complicated. Yes, very complicated one would say."

Bianca sighed in defeat, clearly not getting anywhere with her best friend. She stood up, throwing her bag over her shoulder, "I guess you found him on parole or something. I'll see you later Clare. When you decide to come out of your shell and talk, call me."

* * *

**Eli**

"So...how's everything going? You look, rather preoccupied lately." Bullfrog noted, pouring a cup of coffee and taking a seat on the couch to watch his usual morning shows. Being that the man worked all night, he missed out on his favorite sitcoms.

"Well yeah, actually. Now that you mention it, I...got a girlfriend."

Bullfrog nearly dropped his cup in his hands, before snorting, "Son, come on, don't play with my balls this early in the morning!"

"Play with your...? Oh, forget it. I'm serious though, I have a girlfriend. Her name is Clare Edwards, and she's sixteen." Eli admitted nonchalantly, before waltzing into his room, and shutting the door behind him.

Bullfrog didn't question his son, being that he has been looking rather happy in the past month and a half. Ever since the death of his mother, Eli hasn't been himself, and seeing a little of the old Eli, was a nice change for Bullfrog.

**_Ring. _**

_**Ring.**_

With one swift motion, Eli picked up his phone eagerly, assuming it was Clare making a quick "I love you" phone call in the bathroom stall. But to Eli's dismay, it was his boss.

"Eli, it's Milligan here. I have a two week construction job for you, starting today. Meet me downtown by that Dunkin Donuts and I'll drive you over. Be there in a half hour, or else it goes to the next guy."

Before Eli could even get a word in, his boss had disconnected the call.

Within thirty seconds, Eli had to be dressed and out the door to make it downtown in time. That's the thing about being a guy who doesn't go to college, and is invested in the construction industry, you never know when you'll be called in...

* * *

**CLARE**

_I called him a hundred times over the past four hours...what has he been doing?_

_Is...he...is he cheating on me? _

_No. He wouldn't do that to me, he loves me._

_He's in love with me. _

_Maybe he's...saving a cat in a tree, or his house went on fire._

_Oh my god his house is on fire-._

**_BUZZ_**

**_BUZZ_**

**_BUZZ_**

Clare was brought out of her intense, worrisome thought contest with herself when she heard her phone vibrating on her desk. Her hand swiped across the phone, answering it quickly, "Hello?"

"Clare, it's me. I'm sorry I didn't get to answer or text you, I got called into work. I just got home, though." Eli admitted truthfully on the other line, while Clare sat dumbfounded, feeling incredibly embarrassed for calling that many times.

"A construction job?" She asked, and he nodded, "Yeah, you remember me telling you about it. I got called in, they said they needed me. I had a really long, stressful day..."

Silence fell upon the two lovers, and Clare heard the creak of a spring, knowing all too well he just fell back first on his bed.

"You know what I could really go for...?" Eli asked into the speaker, as Clare whispered, "A hug and a kiss?"

"That. And, maybe some pictures..." His tone was seductive, with a hint of suggestion towards his girlfriend.

The eighteen year old hormone raging boy had been working nonstop all day, tiling floors, putting up walls, tearing down walls, nailing and re-nailing. His back was sore, his head was throbbing, and looking at all of the pictures of Clare all day, he came to question something...what does his girlfriend look like...underneath? She must be breathtaking, being that she already is over clothes. That cute smile, those ravishing curves. He can't wait to caress them, and tug on those hips like there's no tomorrow.

"What do you mean, by pictures? I can send you some I took today, with my new outfit that i told-." Eli quickly cut his innocent girlfriend off with a chuckle, "I'm talking about...different, kinds of pictures, Clare."

**_Then it hit her, he wanted nudes._**

"Oh! Eli, I don't think that-." She was at a loss for words.

Clare had watched one of her best friends crumble and lose everything, including her dignity to the act of sexting. Even though it was her boyfriend, he wasn't to be trusted with pictures that he could easily forward to anyone in the world.

"You can trust me Clare, I'm your boyfriend. I'm not here to judge you, or corrupt you, or make you feel less than perfect. Whatever you send me, it's between you and I. Hey, I want to be able to see my future wife's hot bod!" He teased calmly, trying to convince Clare that sexting was normal, especially for those in long distance relationships.

"I'm going to marry you, Clare. I need a little help with something, and...you're my wife. Help me, please." His voice was so soft, yet the meaning behind his words seemed true to her.

She did want to marry him, and yes, you can call it stupid young love but she was head over heels for this boy. He was her everything in such a short amount of time. Their common interests all added up, and they were a match made in heaven. To Clare Edwards, she couldn't even fathom the thought of ending up with any other boy except Elijah Goldsworthy, from Brooklyn, New York.

"Okay, I'll send them...just, don't comment on anything, okay? I'll send some, you delete all of them, and we never speak of this again."

Clare wasn't naive, she knew that he was going to masturbate to these photos, then delete them. She blushed, her cheeks turning a dark shade of red. She had never had a request like this, not even from her ex-boyfriend.

"Of course, Clare. The second I'm finished, all of these photos disappear. I promise. I love you Clarebear cutie patootie! Give me kisses my little cutie, mwah mwah mwah mwah!" Eli continued to make kissy-sucking noises, and Clare couldn't help but smile, with a few giggles combined at how lovey-dovey he was being at the moment.

"Mwah mwah mwah!" Clare responded, before hanging up the call, and opening her camera icon...

* * *

_10 minutes later..._

* * *

**Eli**

**_Buzz_**

**_Buzz_**

**_Buzz_**

5 New Multimedia Messages from: ClareBearCutiePie!

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**Before you review in this little box below, please remember, ALL CHARACTERS ARE OUT OF CHARACTER! THIS IS AU, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DO NOT READ/REVIEW THIS STORY! **

I love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

**10 Reviews=Update within two days! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm really sorry about not updating as quickly as I planned. Unfortunately, right after that update, I came down with strep throat/fever/vomiting and fell behind in school from being absent. Fortunately, I'm all caught up and feeling better, so back to updates! I must warn you, this isn't your typical romance kind of story...Please enjoy the third chapter of "Twisted Love"...

**Twitter:** Cliffhanger Girl

**Tumblr:** Cliffhangy Girl

No Beta Reader (:

* * *

**_Twisted Love_**

**_ "I love you...even at your darkest."_**

**ELI**

Last night could only be defined in one word for Eli-magical.

Although he could not hold his girlfriend, touch her hands, smooth his fingertips over her scalp, or even as little as kiss those cute, plump lips...he felt a void being filled within him. Clare Edwards had turned Elijah's world around. Before her, he had no hope in himself; always saw himself as the ugly loser of the group. But she-Clare Edwards-had called him cute, had praised his being, and even surrendered her body to him, showing every nook and cranny in just five pictures.

Unfortunately, something dark was rising inside Elijah.

**_Obsession. _**

He had undeniably become completely and utterly obsessed with sixteen year old, Clare Edwards. He wanted to devour her body, kiss every inch from head to toe and those hips...God, those hips sent his mind to devious places.

After seeing those pictures, his hormones had quadrupled and he constantly found himself thinking "I need her."

This need wasn't Clare's kind of "I need you" or "I wish you were here"...it was "I **_need_** you".

Eli had come to a conclusion that although they were only "dating" a short period of time, he needed Clare, she was a necessity to his life. Just like air, Eli needed Clare to live. He was captivated by her beauty, intrigued by her innocence, and deeply in love with her personality.

He **_needs_** her...

All day.

Everyday.

_Forever._

* * *

**CLARE**

"You WHAT?"

"Shut up! Stop being so loud, you'll attract attention." The young girl hissed, buttoning up her sweater and heading out of the girls bathroom stall with her best friend, Bianca.

After bottling too much gossip inside, Clare had come to a conclusion that she wanted to tell Bianca all about her mystery love; Elijah Goldsworthy. Their relationship was too interesting to not talk about, and being the teenage girl she was, she couldn't help but spill_ every little_ detail.

"I can't believe you sent him pictures of yourself...Clare, what if he sends them to his guy friends? What if he...you know, keeps them?" Bianca was only speaking her mind, and concern for her friend.

"Eli would never do that. Besides, he only has two or three close friends. Eli isn't like that Bianca, he wouldn't betray me like that. He's in love with me, I can tell. He calls me beautiful, cutie pie, dumpling, honey, sweetie pie...he has a dark exterior, but he's a big softy on the inside." Clare commended Eli for his actions, and Bianca scoffed, "He treats you nice because he wants more pictures of you, Clare."

"NO! I only sent those five, and...a few others randomly, but that's it. He never asks for them either, I just send them. He needs it after work, to relax. It's only normal for an eighteen year old guy to want to sexually wind down after a long day of work, right? I mean, it's not like you don't do that with Drew every now and then when you can't physically see each other, no?"

Clare was simply pleasing her boyfriend in the only way she could. Bianca huffed, "But Clare it's different...I know Drew, face to face. I see him everyday in school. I know who he is, where he came from, what his goals are in life. We've gone on a countless number of dates, we know Drew doesn't have any problems, mentally...aside of being a little dumb from time to time. It's just-you don't really know Eli, Clare."

"That's a stupid thing to say. I talk to him constantly, we never miss a beat with each other. We know exactly who we are, where-." Bianca cut her friend off, stopping their tracks dead in the hallway.

"Have you skyped with him? Have you seen him talking while looking at his face?" She asked, and Clare's mouth gaped, "I've never...I didn't think that-."

Bianca rolled her eyes, shaking Clare's shoulders back and forth, "Skype him, woman! If he's real, he's real enough to go on Skype. If he rejects your video cam offer, we have something to worry about..."

_**Buzz**_

_**Buzz**_

"Speak of the devil", Bianca mumbled, as Clare flipped open her phone, her eyes scanning the screen.

_Hello my beautiful angel,_

_I just wanted to remind you that I love you. I know we haven't been dating long, but I am truly in love with you Clare Edwards. The cutie pie from Canada, with the blue eyes and curly hair. You're my sweetheart, my bumblebee, my liddo turnip (: I hope you're smiling right now, because you deserve to smile in school and make all the girls jealous...mwah mwah mwah!_

_Talk to you later, _

_Eli (: _

Clare's heart skipped a beat, her cheeks warming, "...I just can't get enough of him, he's such a sweetheart."

"Just be careful Clare, always have your guard up...always."

* * *

**ELI**

"Eli...I was wondering...can we...maybe, you know, when you're free can we um-can we Skype?" His sweet girlfriends voice rung through his ears, and his heart nearly skipped ten beats at her question.

"I would LOVE to Clare. That's an amazing idea! Why didn't we think of that sooner?" Eli chuckled goofily, causing Clare to reply with a short, "We're love sick dumb asses?"

**_She was picking up his sarcasm; he thought that was adorable._**

"What's your skype name?" He asked, his fingers on the keypad impatiently awaiting for her response...

* * *

**CLARE**

_**"Have you ever danced with anyone, Clare? Like, a guy?" **_

_**"Yes...well, no it doesn't count, not that i can remember." **_

_**"That's cool. Have you kissed a guy?"**_

_**"Yes, my ex, KC."**_

_**"Do you still...hangout with him? Does he hug you in the hallways?"**_

_**"Why would he hug me? We're ex's, you know? Broken up, done with." **_

_**"Oh right, you're right. Can I...log into your Facerange from your account? It'll be fun!" **_

Eli had gotten stage fright of the camera, and rejected Clare's offer to video chat tonight. He claimed he wasn't feeling well-due to nerves-, and would Skype tomorrow with her. Instead, they decided to play twenty questions on Skype IM.

With the music blasting, Clare carelessly gave her information to Eli, so that he could log into her Facerange account.

**_"There you go." _**

Minutes went by, and Eli didn't respond. She grew worried, wondering what he was doing on her account. Posting a funny picture? Maybe. Trolling? Maybe. He could be doing anything, and Clare's mothers voice rang through her ears "Never give away any of your personal information, not even to your boyfriend or best friend. It's dangerous, you can't trust anyone."

**_"What're these messages about, Clare? _**

**_KC Guthrie: I always felt for you Clare, I will always love you. No matter what happens with Jenna, you'll always...have a place in my heart._**

**_Clare Edwards: You're my first love, of course I'll always feel for you. Even though you betrayed me, and left me for her, it's life. In life you get screwed over, people take your place and I've accepted that._**

**_KC Guthrie: I'm serious Clare, I'll always love you. Your cute little glasses, adorable blue eyes, and beautiful figure. You're one of a kind, but I'm just not looking for a committed relationship at the moment. I need someone like Jenna in my life, and I hope you find someone who makes you happy like you deserve to be."_**

**_"What about them, Eli? It's nothing. It's all bullshit." _**

**_"He said "your beautiful figure". Does that mean he felt you up? You said you never went far with him, you just kissed. How the fuck do you "just kiss" when he claims you have a beautiful figure?" _**

**_"Eli, relax. Seriously. It was just KC blabbing. He didn't mean anything literally. Now, can we talk about something-."_**

Clare's message got cut off, by Eli's last message he sent before signing off.

_**"I feel like I can't even trust my own girlfriend. You should go to sleep. I'll be up all night going through every little message you've ever sent and received, and if the numbers don't add up, we're through Clare. I'm serious. " **_

Clare's heart dropped into her stomach, burning acid creeping up her throat. He invaded her privacy, and was now using it against her.

_Although he was acting so strangely-as if he was a different person-, she still loved him in this very dark, intense moment. _

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Will Clare's stories add up? **

**Review please and find out (:**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

**A/N: Eli's darker side will soon appear...**


End file.
